


a carrot a day, keeps the doctors away

by kiryuus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, but at the same time, i am so so sorry, i cant believe this is my first work here, the world deserved to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiryuus/pseuds/kiryuus
Summary: "I only tolerate Carrot." Raizelle is known to be many things— rich, popular, friendly. A liar, though, she is not.





	a carrot a day, keeps the doctors away

"I only tolerate Carrot." Raizelle is known to be many things— rich, popular, friendly. A liar, though, she is not.

 

So when she bumps into the ever so famous Carrot and his disgustingly orange face, Raizelle can't help but think: _Oh no he's hot_! He had striking orange eyes, clear orange skin, and an orange smile that made Raizelle's legs shake. Raizelle thought he was the man for her. But fate had other plans.

 

"Fuck you bitch move outta way," Carrot sneers into her face.

 

WHAT THE! Raizelle was apalled. Fuck being hot, Carrot is DISGUSTING

 

(So Raizelle pines for his hot orange body in the distance, silently, unwavering.)

 

One day, Raizelle was invited to attend to her best friend's party. It was a very big and well-talked about party that has been planned for several months now. And, naturally, even the famous Carrot thought he was automatically invited to it. But Taro and Carrot are mortal enemies— a rivalry that existed ever since Carrot breathed— and when Taro saw a glimpse of that ugly mother fucker she knew she had to do something. Taro called her friend Raizelle to shoo Carrot away from tainting her party, which she of course followed.

 

"GO AWAY ORANGE HOT!" Raizelle screamed.

 

Carrot took a step back. "Hot?"

 

"I meant HOE!!!!!" Raizelle corrected herself, blushing. FUCK! SHE CALLED CARROT HOT! STUPID MIND OF RAI!

 

"Oh you think I'm hot huh," Carrot said, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

 

"I DON'T!" Raizelle denied with a pout.

 

"It's okay I think I'm pretty steamed too, nbd," Carrot chuckled cutely.

 

DAMN IT HE'S SO CUTE! Raizelle blushed.

 

And so they talked the entire night, sitting outside of Taro's house (because she kicked them both out).

 

~Gua camole gua gua camole~ Raizelle's phone suddenly rang.

 

"Oh no!! It's my mother," she sighed. "I have to go home now."

 

"Do you want me to bring you home?" Carrot offered with a kind smile.

 

So they rode Carrot's father's car quietly, the mood between them both pensive and shy. There was a tittering aura in the air, a song of love and appreciation, between the small space that separated Carrot and Raizelle in the car. A song that was held in the gap between their hands, almost touching but not. Raizelle wanted to move her hands, to entertwine it with Carrot's musky orange ones, but Carrot's father was in the front seat and she was scared to be caught. (Carrot himself wanted to sleep.)

 

So the ride passed and Raizelle's cowardliness took over her, and the space grew only wider. When they arrived in front of Raizelle's porch, she sighed inwardly and thought, 'I wish something happened.' Raizelle unlocked the passenger door and moved to step out.... but a harsh arm pulled her back into the car.

 

Carrot's breath was warm against her cheeks as he hugged her. "Good night," he said in a small voice.

 

"Good night....." Raizelle greeted back shyly. In the front of the car, Carrot's dad was pretending not to see anything.

 

Raizelle and Carrot's faces moved closer and closer and closer, the tension thicker than ever. Raizelle swears she sees rainbows and drizzles in Carrot's orange eyes.

 

"RAIZELLE YOU WHORE!"

 

RAI'S MOTHER WAS STANDING IN THE PORCH, EYES BLAZING RED. HER HANDS WERE ON HER HIPS AND SHE SCREAMED BLOODY MURDER AND SHE LUNGED TOWARDS THE CAR. SHE WAS HOLDING A FORK, SILENTLY STABBING AND STABBING AND--

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Raizelle and her family had a wonderful dinner. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my friend raizelle i hope you like it
> 
> follow me on twitter @wondershinsou


End file.
